


Breach of contract

by SourwolfZiam



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Blowjobs, Clubbing, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone in a suit, Except Zayn, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Hot friend Luke had to be in this, I LOVE JOSH SO MUCH, I'm sorry for all the angst, Infidelity, Let's pretend they all work in the publishing industries, M/M, Recreational Drinking, a bit of hurt, alternative universe, but really, dont worry, handjobs, in the past though, louis in a suit, not really - Freeform, what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: "I would like to introduce you all to Juno Publishings' new vice-CEO, Louis Tomlinson!"Harry's body seemed to go into shock the moment Josh's word registered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I absolutely loved this fic idea, and I hope you all enjoy reading it.
> 
> PS: I know absolutely nothing about the publishing world. All my info is from Google.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just kinda ran away with me. Happy reading!

"I would like to introduce you all to Juno Publishings' new vice-CEO, Louis Tomlinson!"

 

Harry's body seemed to go into shock the moment Josh's word registered. He stared at his CEO, who was oblivious to the fact that he has just _ruined Harry's life._

Harry did not join in on the polite applause of his colleagues. They were all gathered in their office's biggest boardroom. Juno Publishings was a relatively new company, only having recently celebrated its 6th anniversary. JP is a publishing company that's become known for specializing in young, up-and-coming fictional authors, in the publishing world. Their most recently signed author, 22 year-old Calum Hood, just became #1 on the New York Times' bestseller list, and they were close to signing another promising writer, Sandy Beales.

The company's former vice-CEO, Magdalena Johnson, had been scouted last year July by Penguin Random House and no one could have faulted her for accepting their job offer. The office had thrown Maggie a huge going away party, and everyone had been assured that her replacement would be more than qualified for the job, especially since they had been hand picked by Maggie herself. Josh had decided to keep the new vice-CEO's identity a secret, wanting to reveal who they were at the start of the new year.

It was now January, and the anticipation had been high for a week now.

 

Harry's shocked gaze moved from a smiling Josh, to the new person who'd just entered the boardroom.

He was short, with a lithe body under his tailored charcoal, three-piece suit. His skin was a sun-kissed shade of gold, and his feathery brown hair was in a simple, side-sweeped quiff. Harry was sitting at the back of the boardroom, but he knew those eyes were a gorgeous turquoise blue, and he averted his eyes from where they were resting on thin, pink lips.

Louis Tomlinson.

Obviously, Harry had heard about Louis' rise in the publishing world. Every new bestseller seemed to have been touched by the 'Tomlinson magic'. He'd become famous for finding fresh and original manuscripts, and putting authors on the map.

Of course, his young age and good looks also played a factor, being only 27 years-old and already having worked for Chronicle Books and Black Inc. Books, which were all well-known for their young star authors. Juno Publishings' had continuously been climbing the publishing ladder, and Harry should not have been this surprised that Louis chose JP after leaving Black Inc. Books last year.

 

Louis' eyes swept over the everyone's faces, and landed on Harry, and Harry watched as his eyes widened momentarily.

 _So he didn't know I worked here. Figures._ Harry thought bitterly as he kept his eyes on Louis, refusing to break eye contact. After a few seconds, Louis looked away, and turned to speak to Josh briefly before facing everyone again.

Harry chose to ignore the ache in his chest, and felt the tears welling up in his eyes. Furious with himself, Harry looked down and subtly wiped them away. He's been done crying over Louis Tomlinson years ago.

 

"Hello, everyone! My name is Louis Tomlinson, as Josh just said. I'm sure some of you have heard of me?" a few nods and noises of agreement. "Good. I am so honored that Magdalena had asked me personally to be your new vice-CEO. I have known both Josh and Maggie for years now, and watched as they had built this company from the ground. The work Juno Publishings has done over the past 6 years have been amazing, and I have stayed a fan of the authors this company has produced. I hope we can all enjoy working together, and all I seek in a workplace is mutual respect and hard work."

There was another quick round of applause, and Louis gave a quick smile at everyone, seeming to avoid looking at Harry. Harry pretended that it didn't hurt him.

"Alright, everyone" Josh said, getting everyone's attention as they settled down again. "Louis has requested to meet you all personally. Since you are not a small group, this will happen over the course of the week. You will be called to his office, only for about ten to fifteen minutes, and have a quick chat. Is that okay with everyone?" another round of nods and noises of agreement. "Let's get back to work, then."

Everyone got up noisily, and a few moved over to where Louis was standing, introducing themselves. Others went back to their various working areas, or moved towards the elevators to get back their respective floors. JP was situated in central London, in one of the modern warehouses that have popped up over the years. It was big, containing 20 floors, each with their different departments. It was mostly glass and steel, with gorgeous views of the busy London streets, and Harry had an amazing view of the London Eye from his office on the fifth floor.

Harry worked in the Editorial department as a manager, working alongside an amazing team which contained two of his best mates, Ed Sheeran and Liam Payne. Harry also had another best mate, Niall Horan, who worked in the Contracts and Legal Department. He has known Liam and Niall since his very first day at JP, a year after it opened, and met a brand new Ed last year. Harry had not told any of them about Louis, and he had hoped he'd never have to.

 

`~`~`~

Harry and Louis met in university, when they both went to the annual senior party at House Erica, a female residence, famous for their engineers and legendary parties. Harry had done a course in contemporary literature, and was celebrating finishing his last ever exams. He was invited to the party by Dinah Jane, who had been in his writing class with him, and he went with a few mates, including his two roommates, Dylan (drama student, final year) and Tyler (chemical engineer, final year). He had lost both of them 30 minutes after arriving at the party, and he knew he would not see them again until the following morning.

Halfway through finishing his third beer, Harry needed to pee, so he excused himself from a girl who was attempting to flirt with him, and went to the toilets designated for the boys, near the back of the residence. Harry was notorious for being a lightweight, so he'd decided to just get tipsy that evening. That plan had not worked out.

The toilet door was closed, so Harry knocked and paused, waiting for someone to tell him they're inside. When no sound came, Harry opened the door, and promptly tripped over him feet. He bumped into tinier figure, and avoided falling face first on the tiled, toilet floors. So there had been someone inside, Harry thought, giggling.

"Oops" he heard a high, sweet voice say. After a fight for control over his limbs, Harry straightened up and blinked as he realized he had fell against the prettiest boy he's ever seen.

Amused blue eyes met his, and Harry returned the smile the boy was giving him. He had an amazing body, dressed in a Rolling Stones tank and dark denim blue jeans. His hair was a mess, and Harry wanted to run his fingers through it.

"Hi" Harry said intelligently, and the boy laughed, but not unkindly.

"You okay, love?" the boy asked, and Harry nodded quickly, now leaning against the door frame to keep his balance.

"M'fine. Sorry about bumping into you, I'm usually not such a lightweight" Harry lied. He realized that the boy might want to pass him, so he moved away from the bathroom door to stand by the sink. The boy seemed to have other ideas, as he simply turned his body so that he could continue facing Harry.

"I'll survive, don't apologize. I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson" Louis said, stretching his hand out. Harry immediately took it, and they shook. Harry tried to ignore the fact that his hand swallowed Louis'.

"My name's Harry Styles" Harry said, dimpling. Louis' eyebrow rose, and he gave a quick chuckle.

"Is it really? Or is that your porn star alias?" Louis asked teasingly, and Harry blushed furiously, shyly looking down.

"No, I don't think I'm quite the person they'd hire for that" Harry answered, and he immediately wanted to slap his hand against his forehead. He knew Louis had just been joking, and now he must think that Harry is the weirdest person ever.

"Oh, I don't think that's true. Your legs would definitely get you hired" Louis said easily, and Harry swallowed as Louis' eyes moved down to his legs and then slowly trailed up his body again.

 

They spoke for a few more minutes before Harry's bladder started threatening to burst. Louis told him he'd meet him at the impromptu bar that was set up. When Louis left, Harry quickly relieved himself, and after washing and drying his hands, went to go find him.

Harry felt silly for breathing a sigh of relief when he got to Louis. Somehow in the two minutes he'd been away from him, Harry thought that Louis had been a figment of his imagination, a Mr. Perfect his mind made up.

The two of them spent the rest of the night talking and getting to know each other. Harry discovered that Louis was also in his final year, and that they'd be graduating together in a few months. His major was in English, and he hoped to become an editor for a major publishing house.

They were interrupted a few times by Louis' phone ringing, but Louis ignored it, and after a while, switched his cellphone off. Harry didn't see who it was who kept calling Louis, and he didn't care at that moment.

When the party ended a few hours later, Harry was properly sloshed.

"Are your roommates here to take you back to your apartment?" Louis asked, a small frown on his face as he watched Harry attempting do to ballet. It wasn't going well, especially since Harry was both drunk and incapable of using his long limbs.

"Nah, but I'll be fine. It's just" _hic "_ around the corner from" _hic_ "here" Harry slurred slightly, his deep drawl even slower because of his heavy tongue. Louis smiled at him, with what seemed like exasperated fondness, and got up.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home." he said, and Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

"You are such a gentleman, Mr. Tomlinson." Harry said in a lofty voice, and giggled as Louis amusedly rolled his eyes, before taking his arm to prevent Harry from tripping again.

Harry shouted a goodbye to everyone, and happily slung his arm over Louis' shoulder, who gave a slight "oof" from having Harry's weight leaning against him.

 

"Here we are." Louis said, as they stopped infront of the student apartment complex that Harry lived in. Harry pouted, sad that Louis was about to leave soon.

"Would you like to come up for some tea? Coffee?" Harry offered hopefully, and Louis laughed before shaking his head.

"If I go up with you, I might not leave anytime soon" Louis confessed quietly, and Harry felt a burning hope bloom inside his chest. The alcohol and that hope made him brave.

"I'm hoping for that" Harry said, and Louis hesitated, seeming torn between accepting Harry's offer and letting him go. Before he could stop himself, Harry leaned down and placed a kissed on the corner of Louis' mouth. Those gorgeous eyes widened, and a second later, Louis had his arms wrapped around Harry's waist, and they were making out in the streets. They ignored the catcalls and hoots being thrown at them; all Harry could focus on was staying up straight, and Louis' amazingly soft lips, his tongue in his mouth, his stubble against his cheek, his-

After a while, Louis pulled away, and Harry sucked in some much needed air.

"So will you be coming up for a delicious beverage?" Harry asked cheekily, surprised that his voice sounded so steady.

Louis nodded.

 

`~`~`~`~`

"Haz, you're next" Liam said, standing at the door of Harry's office.

The butterflies in his stomach intensified as Harry nodded, watching Liam as he left to go back to his own office. Harry got up slowly, his legs feeling like jelly. This would be the first time Louis and he spoke in 7 years.

How does one act around the first person to ever break your heart? The first person you fell in love with? Harry didn't want old wounds reopened, and he knew being around Louis would bring those emotions back that he'd buried away all those years ago.

 

Harry rode the elevator up to the twentieth floor, where Josh and Louis' offices were, and when he stopped infront of his office, hand raised to knock, he contemplated just turning around and leaving.

"Don't be a wimp" Harry said quietly to himself, hoping that Barney, Josh and Louis' personal assistant, had not heard him. Taking a fortifying breath, he knocked.

"Come in" he heard Louis call, and Harry entered the office.

 

Louis was sitting behind his desk, and Harry found it hard to read his expression. He had taken off his jacket, and was sitting comfortably behind his desk. Harry went to go sit in the black, leather chair in front of Louis' desk.

Damn, he'd forgotten how penetrating Louis' gaze was, and found himself blushing, looking down at the mahogany desk. _Just like old times,_ he thought.

 

"Hi, Harry" Louis said and Harry reluctantly looked up at him.

"Hey" Harry returned lamely.

"How've you been doing?" Louis asked. Abruptly, Harry felt anger rise up inside of him. How dare he ask him that? They haven't spoken in _years_ , and this was all Harry was getting? He resisted the urge to scoff.

"Oh, I'm fine. How are you, Lou? It's been a while" Harry drawled, trying not to feel anything as Louis looked away at the mention of the old nickname. Harry had loved saying Louis' name; he would whisper it to him at the dead of night, always with an "I love you". Louis would whisper back "I love you too, H", and Harry had felt like the happiest man in the world.

"I'm good, thank you. I'd like to talk about your position at JP. How long have you been the head of the Editorial Department?" Louis asked, all business. This fuelled the anger inside of Harry, and he sat back languidly, giving a mocking smile. He tried not to notice how Louis' cheekbones had sharpened with age, how it had matured his face. He was even more gorgeous than he'd been all those years ago. Harry ignored this; he needed to stay in the present.

"That all you want to talk about, Lou? My work for Juno? Not even a 'how's your mom?'. I'm disappointed."

Louis gave a sigh.

"Harry, this is work. Please, can we just be professional?" Louis' voice cracked slightly, and Harry unwillingly thought _There's the real Louis,_ before shoving those thoughts away, and getting up, shaking his head.

"I cant. When you're ready to stop acting like this, then we can talk." Harry said, willing his tears to stay away. He just needed to get away from Louis first.

"Harry. H, just-" but Harry cut Louis off.

"Don't you dare. Just don't" Harry snarled, and quickly left Louis' office.

 

He made it to the rest room before the tears started flowing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the second chapter wont be as angsty, and all your questions will be answered. Dum dum duuum.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @Malikah_Meyer  
> Tumblr: SourwolfZiam
> 
> All kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> xx Malikah


End file.
